Team RWBYS: The Boy And His All Girl Team
by God of Malignant and Misery
Summary: Suterusu Kirai, Born as a Ghoul and dreamed of being a Hunter...His life changed when he met a girl of the name, Ruby Rose. As he lives on, he gets into these situations that he thought that will never occur in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored so that means a new story is RISING! and no not from dead! This story is a 'crossover' cause of Tokyo Ghoul. The OC is half ghoul and a one eyed ghoul. If you have not seen Tokyo Ghoul, please watch it! it's twelve episodes but a new season January 8th!**

**Sorry! Again with the genres of Metalcore, Hardcore, and Deathcore...it's just my type of music but I guess some of you like this kind of music so Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The Unfortunate Sibling...<p>

"Hi my name is Suterusu Kirai and I am fifteen, I am the last kid of five. All of my family are hunters, and so will I, but the thing is I have no parents. All of my brothers and sister went to this hunting place thingy is called Beacon Academy. And people see me as a regular person...But I'm not...I'm a One Eyed Ghoul...S-Type. I also eat grim, why? because it's part of my 'food pyramid' and I can't eat or drink some human food and drinks Like bacon, fuck!. and apples, shit!. and all good fucking food ever to existence! just only candy, People Like Grapes grape flavored soda and Does Rocks Float on Lava spicy Curry." He said to a group of people...Mr. Ozpin, Ms. Glynda GoodWitch, and this girl that goes by the name Ruby Rose...

**Just how did he ever get to this?**

* * *

><p>It starts off when a boy enters a mini-market for some new manga...<p>

'okay, new manga just today and to get this is a place called From Dust Till Dawn. Also I'll need some soda and candy to be at it.' I thought as he looked at the old shopkeeper. "Don't mind me just here for some manga." I said then smiled, the old man was pointing where a Hooded Girl was standing with her headphones on. "Thanks Rojin!" I said then rushed to the Articles/Magazines/Manga row, 'now it's time for some Manga and Music shall be starting.' He thought as he then went to the area for reading, left his stuff there and went to the candy aisle while blasting Metalcore music on.

Just as he got his candy and turned to the counter when a group of thugs came inside this 'peaceful' mini-market..."Do you have any idea of how hard it is to find dust shop?" the main thug said as a man in a black suit and red tie got his gun and put it to the man's face. "please just my lien and leave" the scared old man panicked and took his hands up. "Calm down, we are here not for your lien just for the dust." The Main thug said, he looked at one of the black suited guys and told them to grabbed the dust as they were told two guys came towards Suterusu and one towards the girl still with the blasted headphones.

"alright kids put your hands up to where i could see them." A guy in a low voice said as Suterusu puts his hands up in the air. Then the guy looked at the girl and said "Hey!, I said hands in the air! you gotta death wish or something?" which he touched her shoulder as she looked at him. He was angry and did a hand motion which meant that to take the headphones off. "Yes?" the girl asked now facing the angry thug "I said put your hands up to where I could see them now!" now the girl was questioning the guy. "Are you trying to rob me?" She asked "NO! he is trying to forcefully ask you his lien! OF FUCKING COURSE HE IS!" I yelled at the girl with my hands in the air. "YES!" the man yelled at her, now she looked puzzled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the man looked at a boot "HYAAH!" The girl yelled then kicked the man in the face. 'okay my turn.' I thought as one of my eyes turned black and red with red lightning like veins were around it and eight dark orange and red mixed colored, ghost specimen tails on is back, moving in a fast pace.I stabbed the two guys in front of me in the area of the heart and then grabbed the guy that was about to pass me from that girl's kick. Then I asked "WHO IS FUCKING LEADER!" He looked terrified and slowly,but shaking at the guy in the white suit. 'Ah there he is!' I thought when the girl jumped through the window and got out this big ass scythe and stopped her music in a bad ass pose.

Then I jumped to the open window and did this cool pose then saw the thugs outside so I hid my tails back inside me and took out my scythes from my arms and put it to 'two bladed mode' and took a few steps back and did a running pose. But quickly charged at the thugs who actually lived during my attack. "Hey scythe girl! a little help here?!" I said then the girl got a mag for her scythe and shot multiple bullets to make her fast and now I faced to what it looks like boots...'I wished that I didn't say that' I thought when she kicked my back and the thugs fell underneath me.

I stood up in pain "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD'VE WENT BEHIND THEM AND ATTACK!" I was angry now this girl started to annoy me "Jeez, well sorry for not thinking of that." she said "Now then, can we get the guy in the white suit? he is up in the building over there" I said pointing at the man on a ladder to his escape.

We some how manage to jump onto the building he was on when he said "Sorry kids, but it's my time to leave" and then a small Bullhead came in after he said that bad ass villain sentence and then he threw a Fire Dust Crystal when we got pushed away from the explosion and then, there was a huntress walking towards us. Then another person in the bullhead which was a girl in a red dress and golden eyes faced us. The huntress looked as us then she gets interrupted by the flames of the red dressed girl. The huntress did motions with her wand and parts of the building were moving and was hitting the bullhead which left the woman's dangerous weapon.

The girl in red looked happy as she faced the huntress and said "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE A HUNTRESS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

* * *

><p>Some time later...<p>

"I hope you realize your actions will be not taken lightly, young ones. you put others in great danger" the huntress said but when she said that...well it was sort of dark and I was tired so I started sleeping. Then I was startled when that huntress woke me up, "Really? I was about to sleep, just give me five more minutes or two days." I said then yawned "No, but there is someone to see you two." She said then a man that held a cup of milk and cookies on one hand and a mug of coffee on the other. "You have silver eyes." He said as he looked at the girl in red which she looked uncomfortable. Now he looked at me " And you have two different eye colors." He said as he examined my eyes.

"Now, where did you learn this?" He asked both of us, the red girl went first. "I learned this from a teacher back at Signal academy." she said "sounds like a very old crow." The man said then the girl's head popped up "THAFS MY FUNCRKLE! sorry! that is my uncle Qrow, he is a teacher there. oh! and by the way my name is Ruby Rose" She said and the man nodded and looked at me "How about you, sir?" He asked me and I replied back "self taught and lessons from older siblings that go to Beacon Academy." I said "Then explain this?" He said as the huntress showed me, me in ghoul mode. "And that is me. a One-Eyed Ghoul S-Type." "Now my background."

"Hi my name is Suterusu Kirai and I am fifteen, I am the last kid of five. All of my family are hunters, and so will I, but the thing is I have no parents. All of my brothers and sister went to this hunting place thingy is called Beacon Academy. And people see me as a regular person...But I'm not...I'm a One Eyed Ghoul...S-Type. I also eat grim, why? because it's part of my 'food pyramid' and I can't eat or drink some human food and drinks Like bacon, fuck!. and apples, shit!. and all good fucking food ever to existence! just only candy, People Like Grapes grape flavored soda and Does Rocks Float on Lava spicy Curry." I said looking at them.

"An S-Type ghoul and one-eyed too. That is dangerous. One-eyed ghouls are the strongest of them all." The huntress said

"Ahem. Now for the real question is are you guys willing to join my beloved Beacon Academy?" He asked then Ruby looked surprised "Wait! you're the headmaster?! of that academy?! I always wanted to go there for years! of course I will!" The headmaster nodded and then looked at me. "Me? noooo that can't be possible I eman they have to be in teams and I actually can't talk to a group of people, but beside you guys cause are calm and not judgemental. But if I get a separate dorm from my team then yeah I'll go." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!...I don't like Christmas shopping, waste of time for kids and teens to go with their parents. But on the other hand you're just wasting money for little spoiled kids.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Saterusu Kirai's Profile:

Birth Day: 1/1/2000 (guess it's like our years. I guess?)

Age:15

Race:Human/Ghoul

Height/Weight: 6'3/185 lbs.

Appearance: White eyes, sort of tan, has a long lightning shaped scar across his neck to his hip area

Clothing: Black Ninja jacket (Think it as to cover his face and also has a hood), Black and thick skinny jeans

Personality: Doesn't like to talk too much. friendly and kind towards people he enjoys being with. Sometimes clueless of what people say to him

Likes:P.L.G grape soda, D.R.F.O.L spicy curry, eating grim, Metalcore Hardcore Deathcore, and Pop Punk, candy, anime/manga, going to shows, mosh pits, and starting mosh pits

Dislikes:(IN order of really wanna kill to not that much) Bullies that hurt friends, bullies, rich people, people who are disgusted of his kind of music. People who he loves die. Big groups of people. Speeches, talking in front of big groups.

Weapon:Despot and King, two scythes that pop from his arms, which have three modes, Grim Reaper, Two Bladed, and Cross-Bow-Gun Scythes.

Symbol: Two scythes intersecting in the middle when one is facing right and one is facing left and on the blades are a white crown with blue gems and a black crown with red gems (On Weapons.)

Semblance: ?

Aura: Red

**Ghouls have better hearing than a human and faunas combined, have night vision also better than a Faunas, also have ghost like wings/tails/studs on their back. Different personalities after transforming into one.**

* * *

><p><em>A boy sitting down in a corner with some duffel bags next to him, while reading manga and listening to some blasted music.<em>

'wow I am really going to Beacon, now I will probably see my brothers and sister with their teams. I hope there are vending machines at Beacon, if not I'll ask the headmaster to buy some.' I thought when I was interrupted by a girl who tripped on my feet. "WAH!" she screamed then I took my headphones off and then stood up "oh shit! sorry!" I said as she then got up from her friend who picked her up "Oh no! that was my fault for no seeing where I was going." she said patting herself, and scratched her white cat ears. Then got her hand out "That name's Tessie Carpe Diem, also call me Tes for short." then I shook her hand and made her trip a little "You sir, have a strong grip, probably killed grim with that." she said while having a big smile on her face "I did" I said, now she was even more happy 'great, never should've said that.' I thought looking annoyed.

The other girl then looked at me "Sorry for my twin sister, she is quite a talker. The name is Leslie Carpe Diem, call me lez for short. Just wondering how did you kill that grim?" she asked me "Oh!, I actually didn't kill, I ate it, just your average Ghoul, but probably can kill a Hell Creeper." I said then Tes was on the verge of squealing so much "WOW! Hell Creeper's are a S-Type grim!" she squeaked "Actually, I'm not your average ghoul... S-Type One-Eyed Ghoul." both of them looked shocked "S..S-s S-Type Ghoul? and one eyed?! that is so freaking dangerous?!" Tes yelled when two girls a red head and a blond looked as us. The red headed looked at us with her squinting and rushed to us while yelling "SUTERUSU! IT'S YOU!" Then I noticed it was Ruby.

"Hey! Ruby, right?" I said as she nodded with her giant smile. "So, how'sa going?" I asked her "Oh, you know just the usual, also you should meet my sister! Yang! COME HERE!" she said when the blond girl that was just walking slowly and had a weird smile "ah! so you're the guy she kept talking about!" she said "The name's Yang Xiao Long. Older sister of Ruby." Yang added. 'She is like my brother 1...probably will get together very quickly.' I thought, then a blond guy just came holding his mouth and went to the trash can and just threw up his breakfast. 'wow, can't handle it? probably motion sickness, just like brother 3.' I thought then I realized but Ruby probably did too, "Ummm, Yang, you have some eaten breakfast on your boots." I said then she realized and look down and 1 2 3..."EW GROSSGROSSGROSS! GET IT OFF ME!" she yelled then took off her boot that had foul smelled vomit and threw it at the boy who threw up and now she has one show on.

"Now, what about your...what?" I said then looked at Yang and she had another boot on. Then Ruby said "She has extras from her bag.", I looked super confused "That's just *sigh* plain fucking weird." then Yang looked annoyed "says the guy who stays in the corner." "Hey, I can't communicate with lots of people!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the ride to their academy, their new school days are just arriving...<strong>

"BLEGH *HURL*" the blond boy threw up again, 'Just how can he fight grim? even after the ride he throws up.!' I thought and walking towards a group of people that looked very familiar until..."SUTERUSU! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" a girl in red and purple clothing when a bunch of other people came to the two. A big boy said "Hey, man! no way you gotten taller in just two years! just how tall are you?" "Um...6'3? well, maybe around there." I said looking puzzled. "Well, then where do I head?" I asked all of them "Just wait, let us introduce to to our teams. I'll go first, Team FALL, at your service!, Felix Kirai, Leader. Alexander Gratuit, Lexie McPanskey, and Light Darkness" Felix said, all of the girls waved at them. The next team..."Hereeeeeerereere is Team MYTH, May Kirai, Yasmine Deuxs, Taison Kidds, and HeinRick Kirai." May said "Sup, we're Team LUST, Leekchan Kirai, Ustice Ghost, Stef Mund, and finally Timothy Mund." Leekchan said. "Now we, just need your team so we can have a **Family Force Five!** meaning there are five kids with the last name of Kirai, and five teams!" Felix said.

"Um, where do we go for sleeping?" I asked all of them and they looked back at me at the same time, "Oh, you can ask the Headmaster to sleep in a dorm because it's going to be difficult for you. It's because there is going to be lots of people...just first years." May said leaving me with a blank face. "But where do we go right now?" I asked them again then Yasmin told me "You have to go to the Main Hall, there you'll see lots of first years for some speech the Headmaster will be telling you" I gave no response and just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Suterusu found his way to the place where is The Headmaster is about to talk...<strong>

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The headmaster said.

'well, that was pretty weird, but yet that speech was just a little off.' I thought. "All first years will be sleeping in the Main Hall and have to be awake before initiation will start." A woman in witch like cape said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. A second chapter...finally I could go to sleep!<strong>

**BYE NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hate school... it sucks and I just noticed my announcements are school related in all my stories and most of my chapters. **

**A/N: Read my in-complete stories, because I am handling three stories right now. So I know people are telling me to upload as possible and have better 'writing/typing'. I feel a little confident of where I'm going it's just that i'm always busy thinking and reading other people's stories to see the differences and I NEED LOTS OF HELP...really. Probably give me advice on how to have a really good chapter, just PM and I'll try my best!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_Suterusu heads to The Headmaster's Office about the big sleeping area...which he can't handle sleeping there..._

"Um, excuse me, may I speak to The Headmaster." I asked the witch like lady from earlier. "Sorry, you'll have to wait about more than a hour to see him. He is in a meeting for preparing for the first year's initiation." She said "Well, I can wait for awhile also, I'm a first year sooo...I'll be on my way towards the door." I said akwardly and soft. She just nodded and smiled weakly then went back doing some paper work.

'Aw, shucks! I wasted time now, what shall I do now? I guess I could call Felix and hang with her team.' I said looking up at the dorm windows. As I walked through the dorms I decided to call my sister. "Hey sis" I said "What's up, how's your first day doing?" She told me "Well, it was fine until they said 'all first years have to sleep in one big place.'" I told her "Well, you will probably can't handle that. But just how can you handle shows? I mean they're almost the same thing!" she yelled as I backed my head away from my scroll. "There is a difference, it's just that shows are more better cause people there are more friendly and not bullies like at schools." I said "Also, where is your dorm I'm bored so might as well hang with you team." I added "Well, it's on the 10th floor room 150" She said

"oh, okay I'll be heading there." I said "OH! just a reminder they are fixing the elevator so you have to use the stairs." She quickly told me. 'great I have to use the stairs. next thing you know people will be flying out of nowhere' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>He actually runs up the stairs just on the tenth floor there was vending machines, ice maker, sinks, and stoves for students to use.<em>

'Ah, I fucking finally made it! I fell like Rocky when he won against that Russian guy.' I thought while slowly walking and panting when suddenly..."AH!" *THUD* I fell on what it seems like a bear girl according to her chest. "IT'S A BOY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she said then she stood up with a sort of crying face with blush on her cheeks. "PER PERV PERVERT!" she yelled then I faced a boot for a second and then it went black.

I was suddenly in a dorm with a ice pack on my face on a bed and I felt like another ghoul had just kicked me. "huh? where the hell am I? Am I still a live?" I said then "OW!" A sting on my neck like a Wild Bee stabbed me. "hey? hello? you there? Felix, he is ALIVE!" a girl said then I looked at Felix who was on a computer chair playing on the Game Sphere, to be looks like she is playing Destruction Arenas 3: The Final Episode. "Well, that is great, Light. Only he could handle a beating like that and get little injuries from that."

"sis, where am I?" I slowly asked her "You're in my dorm. Lexie beat the shit out of you from what I heard." she said without then I noticed the girl who beat me. I smiled and sort of waved, she looked creeped out and look the other way leaving me confused. The girl that watched me wake up said "She is afraid of boys." "well, how can she handle this place when there are GUYS EVERYWHERE?!" I yelled at the girl who was afraid of guys and she just cried a little and rushed to Felix. Felix rubbed her bear ears and calmed her down.

"Why did you do that to Alexander?!" Felix said "I didn't do nothing wrong." I said huffing the other girl told me " She had a horrible past when she was in a horrible situation when she was in the White Fang." 'I am shocked and dumbfounded, now I feel guilty I said that stuff' I thought "Man, I feel guilty now of what I said about her. Is it okay if I sleep here for a while? I mean that beating was really brutal, she is one fucking strong girl. Also, the pain from running up the stairs and getting beat up by a strong and pretty girl...that really sounds like i'm the weak one here." I said when Felix, Lexie, Light chuckle. Alexander blushed a little and then whispered to Felix, she got up and told me "She is very sorry about what happened. And feels comfortable now when she is around you cause you made her brighten up a little."

'What would that mean?' I thought then turned around sort of smiling that some one I just met that is afraid of boys is now a little comfortable with me. I just knocked out in the bed.

* * *

><p>Again, I woke up by some one flipping me out of the bed I was sleeping in and now slightly eyes open to see the velvet floor. I slowly got up and to see Felix standing "what time is it?" I asked her softly 'Um, it's time for you to get out cause it's 6:24 AM. We have to get ready for our day. So get your booty up and leave." she said "Well, can't I least have a shower I mean I always take showers every mourning and even on the weekdays." I said and with Felix nodding in agreement. 'crap I have my stuff back in the main hall!' I thought "Sis, um I need my clothes, I don't want to where what I wore yesterday." I said the she pointed to a corner with three duffle bags. "How did you get this?" I asked her "Well, we told Prof. Ozpin about what happened and he allowed us to get your stuff in the Main Hall." she told me<p>

"Just saying, if you see him tell him thank you from Suterusu Kirai." I said when I got some of my clothes to take a shower.

'Ahh, this feels good! I wish I could be in this forever!' I thought then leaving the shower and cleaning my self. Then I noticed that I didn't grab a shirt, so I just left with my black jeans on. I got out of the bathroom showing my long scar when the four girls looked at me. "How did you get that scar?" Light asked me "I got it in a incident when I was camping with my parents." I told her. "What happened?" she asked again, I got irritated now "Can I just get my shirt and leave? I don't want to talk about it." I said now annoyed.

"NO! tell me! it might be an interesting story!" Light said with a pouting face "Fine, I have time for story time." I said

"I started when I was fourteen and Felix was just a first year here at Beacon. Since I stay indoors a lot, my parents asked me if I wanted to go camping, so I told them yes I wanted to go. We had a two day drive cause how my dad drives and few gas stops, then in the mourning we arrived at our destination, a place called Relaxing Cabins, it had hot springs and a lake just a fourth of a mile away. There was at least twenty cabins but seven cabins that were filled with families. It was three days after we got there and dad told me he met his old team mate and his family cause he had retired since he had his leg cut off by a Alpha Beowolf, he has a curved blade for when he fights to kick and stab and a metal curved thingy for just walking, yet he still was strong and can handle at least two and a half dozen of beowolves. So we decided to go to the lake and have a Barbecue picnic-" "I LOVE PICNICS!" Light interrupted.

"*sigh* back to the story. Dad's team-mate had two children they looked like two years younger than Suterusuand a wife, so it was sort of small. The children were playing in the lake and the parents were making food and talking about their old adventures when they were hunters."

* * *

><p>[INSERT FLASHBACK HERE]<p>

"Hey, Daxter hows a going?" dad said "You know nothing really happens, actually I got raised to store manager and got a raise!" Daxter said "What about you, Gideon?" He said "Ah, my four kids are first years at Beacon Academy, just like us. And now I am waiting for the fifth one to go there." Gideon pointed at his kid. "Wow, five kids, I only have three, a first year at beacon too. Wait wasn't monday Parent day?" Daxter said then Gideon realized that he forgot about that. "Ah shit! I forgot about that! I feel bad for my kids not seeing me for a while." He said then got elbowed by his wife "Don't say bad words there are children here." She said "sorry about that Stella." he chuckled a little.

"HELP! HELP! THERE IS A MONSTER! HELP US!" One of Daxter's kid cried out for help "PLEASE MOM DAD! SAVE US! THERE IS A MONSTER HERE!" now both of Daxter's kids started to cry out.

"Daxter! go see what is happening! Stella get my blade!" Gideon yelled at them 'please be all right! please!' he thought when he was following Daxter to the lake when it was too late...There was two bodies already bloodied out on the lake and Suterusu has a long bloody scar on his neck to his hip and Gideon tried to heal the scar away. He did it's just that what was left over was a lightning like scar on him.

Gideon looked horrible "I'm sorry but your kids..." then Daxter looked up and Gideon looked at the kids with their eyes open and did his prayers and closed both of the kids eyelids. Daxter cried when all of this happened, he couldn't control his crying and...there, popped up the monster that killed Daxter's kids..._The Sea Hybrid _(Leviathan and Lochness Monster hybrid), a grim from the sea, a grim that can kill half a city, a grim that is...S-Type.

Daxter was going, he maxed up his aura and his eyes change from blue to purple and red in a instant. He was using his Semblance _Super Aura Taker_ (meaning that it's basically worst than Yang. three times the power and earth manipulator). "Daxter! DON'T DO OVER DO IT YOU'LL KILL YOUR SELF AND ALL OF US!" Gideon said "I NEED TO KILL THE BEAST THAT KILLED MY CHILDREN! HE SHALL KNOW PAIN!" He yelled. The Grim screamed but lowly **"FOOLS! YOU CAN NOT KILL ME! I PERISH FOR WHO TRY TO KILL ME! I FEAST ON THE LIVING PEOPLE WHO DARE ENTER MY REALM OF MY TERRITORY!" **The grim said with fire every time he opens his mouth.

Daxter charged the grim but it was final time seeing anything as the grim's fire burned him to ashes. **"SEE! I AM IMMORTAL!" **it said with a fierce screech with the ashes floating away in the air. The weather now is more dark and sinister with the thunder and dark clouds coming in. Suterusu is awake now and sees the beast again that killed his new friends. Both wives come back to see him awake and no sign of Daxter to be alive. "Where is Daxter?" Daxter's wife said, Gideon looked sad and told her "I'm sorry I tried to stop him but...I'm sorry." is all he said. "Dad? Mom? what is going on? where I am?" Suterusu asked then Stella said "It's nothing, just go to the cabins and stay there we'll stop this monster...

* * *

><p><em>That never happened...he had stayed there for two days and both of his parents were gone for two days, so he went to the Main Cabin to see if anyone was there and there were only a little of people eating lunch...<em>

"hello? is anyone there?" Suterusu asked then two young girls from the looks of it, they look like they were mid-twenties. "I...need...food...really...hungry." Suterusu slowly said and fell off the stairs...

* * *

><p><strong>[INSERT CLIFFHANGER HERE]<strong>. **Yes, I know this was a really long chapter, I really liked how it was long so you have lots to read! just give me a review on how I could do better later on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How you guys doing?! this is a new chapter that will be another long one! it will show more of the camping incident aftermath and his initiation, so I hope I get more people to read my other stories and see if I still need some help**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Suterusu is now in the Vale Hospital from he remembers only the camping incident before blacking out..._

I slowly open my eyes up from a light and to see two girls next to me. Right now I'm in a bed with a oxygen mask on. "Hey, wake up Teresa! he's awake!" said the girl who was shaking the girl next to her "huh? wh-where am I? where's my mom and dad?" I asked them. "You're in the Vale Hospital, you were in the cabins and you blacked out, and you looked like you were dead cause your clothes were bloody and dirty." One of them said then the other one said "We are huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy! also where are your parents?" she asked me. I looked them and they noticed I was crying "*sniff* th-they died when they fou-fought the Sea Hybrid and I was left alone for two days. How long have I've been here? I asked them. "You've been here for at least one and a half day, we stayed here because you were talking about monsters and people being dead. Who were they?" one of the girls said.

"Th-the people who died were m-my pare-parents were Gideon Kirai and Stella Kirai. And my dad's friend Daxter, his wife, and his two kids." I said while one of them looked at me with widen eyes. "Did that Daxter dude look like this?" the girl showed me a man in his late 30's with a multiple colored flannel and worn out blue jeans with her, his wife, and two small little children...I nodded. I just realized that this one was Daxter's kid that he talked about back at the camp, she looked back and sat down. "Hey, I'm sorry for your lost, He was a great man I assumed. Now you know to see what it feels like when you have a lost one." I said when I got up and sat. I stretched and told them I'll change into the clothes that one of the nurses gave me.

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

"That's it I'm done! I am now late for my initiation! WISH ME GOOD LUCK!" I said as I got up and rushed to the place we are supposed to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>[MORE OF HIS FLASH BACK, Basketball play time]<strong>

_He left his room and asked a bunch of nurses for a basketball court._

One of the girls saw people in there, to be exact was nine people and they were playing full court. "Hey, um people are playing there so probably they won't let you play." One of the girls said. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you what are your names?" I asked them "Mine is Delta Kure, Daughter of Daxter Kure. Her name is Sydney Kin." Delta introduced the both them. "Well, thanks for the introduction, now is the time I play basketball with people I don't know." I said with a little chuckle.

I opened the door and I saw people with mechanical legs and eye patches. 'How can they play so good yet they are handicapped?' I thought looking puzzled when one of them looked at me and yelled "Wanna play? We've got enough to play a 5on5 game! Full court! Red vs Blue!" A man with a mechanical leg said. "Sure! I would love to play with you guys!" I said.

They restarted and I was the one to jump and another man jumped. I jumped higher and got the ball, then passed it fast towards one of the red players. He charged to the hoop and did a lay-up. "nice!" i said giving him a pat on the back then Delta put a point for red team while blue had zero. 'They don't know I played for a public middle school with at least two strings and I was string A, the best shooter and A.K.A The Street Baller.' I thought then one of the blue player passed it to his team mate but he had two blockers. So it must mean that he is a really good player, he was caught in a trap now he tried to pass it to his team mate but I caught it. It was slow that is why.

Then I shot it half court with a high arc and made it and everyone looked surprised as I looked back. I told them "I make my shot High and I never miss any shots...never." and then I jogged back to my person to defend. 'oh, snap he is trying to make a three, must charge!' I thought as I ran up to him just in time to slam it down and then it bounced up, so I jumped to get it. I got it then there was three people on me, I jumped again then they tried to get the ball but it was too late...I did a full court shot.

* * *

><p>'Just how good is this kid?! he is just like a fucking NBA player! no, maybe more...' One of the player's thought as he went up to Suterusu. "Hey, what school did you go to?" He asked him. "I went to Teiko Junior Middle school, Generation of Happenings. Me? A.K.A Street Baller" He said as everyone looked at him. "Gene..Genera...Generation Of Happenings?! and you're the Street Baller?!" The guy said as two other people came and Suterusu looked at them.<p>

"Well if it isn't Suterusu! Waz up!" The boy in the blue and red hair said excitedly. "Sup, Suds and oh! eyyy! what up Snake Eyes!" Suterusu said as he did a hand shake that involved the two of them.

"Hey guys! come over here!" He said as he motioned them to come over where he is at. "This is Suds real name Thanos Sikz and this here is my buddy since the first grade, Snake Eyes, Intulo Credo, we call him Snake eyes cause he's a snake faunas, and no he doesn't shed." He said then everyone shook hands.

"Why do we play a eight on three game?" Suds said too excitedly "Sure, why not? hope you guys are ready! cause we eight will beat you!" one of them said "Don't get too cocky, all three of us are from Generation of Happenings." Suterusu told them...

All eight were tired as he some were on the floor panting. The three went tired at all...scores 189-24.

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one! see you in the next chapter were Suterusu makes his 'debut' of being a Hunter-in-Training...it's just initiation, it could be his debut to him but to me it's just initiation.<strong>

**Did anyone catch the KnB references? tell me as a review if you know where it's from and who told it! I give you some shout outs for those who did!**

**The next chapter involves:**

**Gore**

**Awesome action**

**Maybe death**

**Killing Grim/ Eating Grim:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blegh, add me on this new game called Trivia Crack...name is tguofficial! This one will be a little longer and because it's his journey to the ruins and the fight they will be handling.**

***Involves Gore, Cussing, Awesome action, Eating/ Fighting Grim, Maybe Human/Faunas Death.**

***I = Person's POV**

**He/She = Narrator's POV **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

'Fuck! I am late!' I thought as I ran towards the cliff "Wait! WAIT FOR ME!" I said as I saw people on pads that catapult you in the air. Then, I jumped at the end of the cliff and got out my weapons Despot and King. I was going super fast then I put both of my weapons into the tri-mode, Cross-Bow Gun Mode and shot in front of me so I can slow down then do a black flip and land it.

'Now that I have to find someone or something. Or I'll just go alone.' I thought calmly wandering as hold my weapons and swing it back and forth like a pendulum. I heard girl voices near by the bushes. I saw a girl in red...it was Ruby and a girl in all white walking back and forth, I was going to introduce myself, but I was interrupted by two boarbatusks who caught me by surprised. I forgot that the two were near me, as I take out my Ghoul me with my eight tails. I looked straight forward as the boarbatusks were about to tackle me and grabbed one of them with my tail and twisted it then ripped it into two pieces. The other one I stabbed it near the heart underneath it's belly and grabbed it out then I threw it across the forest.

I looked back to see them terrified by my actions then walked away while in my ghoul status and ate the heart of the boarbatusk.

* * *

><p>"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" said the girl in white "Um...he is a ghoul and human also. He can barely eat human food, and basically eats grim. I know him cause he helped me stop a robbery. And that is how I got into this Academy." I said to Weiss. "Well, He is very odd, his strategy tactics are far sadistic and scary." Weiss said as Ruby nodded "Can we now go? I mean since there was grim here there is a chance that we might fight grim." I said "Agree." Weiss replied.<p>

* * *

><p>'Where the hell I am supposed to go? I mean it's a big ass forest! there could anyone dead right now?! wait, what is that smell? smells fucking horrible' I thought when I stepped on what it looked like a dead person. "Ah shit! EW! gross!" I shirked then I forgot it was rude to do that to a dead person, I went on my knees and closed the person eyes, and prayed.<p>

"Sorry, you had to deal with this." I said as I got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Poor kid. I guess we have to tell their parents that their kid has lived a glorious life." Miss GoodWitch said as she looked at The Headmaster but frowning. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Now. That we'll have to do that rather later on. Right now, the boy we met after he and that Ruby girl is rather quite interesting." The Headmaster said "What do you mean?" Miss GoodWitch "What do I mean is that even though he is a ghoul his motions during fighting are something else..." He replied as he replayed Suterusu's fight between the boarbatusks. She showed a bunch of mixed expressions of him fighting. "oh, dear...such a wild kid." She said slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw a ruined place with chess pieces on them and saw Ruby's sister Yang and her partner. 'Might as well, hang with them and wait out for people to come.' I thought then hiding my Ghoul self.<p>

"Hey Yang! it's me, Ruby's new friend!" I said waving at the two "Well, hello there..." Yang paused "Suterusu" "Well, hello there Suterusu how is your day been?" She asked me "Well...I got up told my sister's team my past then I realized I was late, then fought some grim..ate the grim, made ruby and her partner terrified of me killing and eating grim casually and now I am here talking to you. And they got scared of me cause of the way i fight grim is brutal." I said smiling. making them giving me a weird looked.

"Okay then. Yeah, this here is Blake Belladona." Yang introduced Blake "It's nice to meet you" She said as she took out her hand so meaning that she wants to shake hands "Hi, blake! I'm Suterusu Kirai, Human and S-Type Ghoul" I said then showing my ghoul form and then letting go of her hand. Yang asked me "What is a ghoul?" I just pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down while Blake just face palmed. "Really Yang? even a 12 year old would know this! this is like public middle school history!" I yelled flaring my arms like an idiot.

"What? when I still was in a signal academy they never told about ghouls." Yang annoyingly said as some girl in red ran towards us with a DeathStalker, then Ruby fell towards the ground and in the speed of light a screaming boy hit Ruby into a tree. While there was the girl in white stuck on the Nevermore and a girl in pink riding a Ursa.

" WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. JUST. HAPPENED?!" I said as all these grim came out of nowhere and Yang is now mad for some reason. "CHILL! CHILL! you're about to burn my hair!" I yelled at her cause she was burning up a scene, She noticed the tiny flames coming out of her and apologized to me. The girl who was riding a Nevermore finally jumped off and the boy who somehow managed to crash into Ruby perfectly caught her then the girl in white fell on him as his back was acing.

"That Nevermore is coming back, you guys!" I yelled as everyone looked at me "I got It!" Ruby said as she rushed the flying Nevermore as it attacked her with it's hard feathers and she tried to run away but her hood got stuck. 'I have to choice but to use my ghoul form in front of these people...A nevermore is like a buffet for Ghouls to eat.' I thought looking at everyone when I walked off then started to speed up a little. "Hey! what are you doing you dunce are you trying to get yourself killed?!" the girl in white said I ignored her and turned into my semblance..._Demon Ghoul. _My tails grew longer and spikey, I grew demon horns that were chained to my neck, My Aura and Tails turned red and black, the area of my eyes had even longer red lightning that spread to my neck on one side.

I took the feather out of Ruby's Hood and threw it at the Nevermore which had a booming effect that could probably heard in the Academy as the whole area was sort of shaking. It's feather I threw went through the right wing and I laughed like a mad man then ran away as I hid me semblance and ghoul form

"Hurry! guys, let's leave to the cliff so we don't have to fight them!" I yelled making a hand motion to mean that tells them to run away. "Yeah, sounds like a plan for me." The blond boy weakly said as everyone followed me and Ruby to this Ruined Castle, it actually looked like Castle Ruiner to me though.

* * *

><p>Both DeathStalker and the Nevermore followed us.'now we have to fight again? I need some sleep?!' I thought when three people were shooting at the DeathStalker and the Nevermore flew around us while we were these messed up poles and then it the poles and I started to fall while every one was going up. I started to get angry 'why did I say yes?!' I thought when I was in my Ghoul form but it was in my semblance form and not my regular form. <strong>'you're just a host for my Army to start a new realm.' <strong>A voice told me 'How did you get in my mind?' I told it **'Well, you don't remember the voice of your parents killer...' **It started to slowly and softly growl in my mind 'No! NO! you're..The Sea Hybrid?!' I started panicking as I started to fall into abyss **'I'm someone's host and you're my host and every person you majorly injured is now yours... MWAhahahaha...' **It's laughing fades away. 'Now I am more angered!' I thought when I felt two tails were coming out of me, they weren't tails...they were wings and I flew towards the headless Nevermore and slashed it on it's neck.

And then I got back into my normal Ghoul Form and ate the Nevermore's neck. But I took out the feather's and first layer of meat and just teared it apart, while everyone was looking they all looked disgusted, Jaune actually threw up near a tree.

"What it's good, anyways I can't eat human food , beside curry, candy, and get to drink the grape flavored soda" I said as I got the black blood of the neck and drank it, now everyone ran away, except for Weiss "YOU dunce! that is sickening!" she told me "Well, try living as a ghoul Witch Pri-" I got interrupted by a slap on a cheek then a hug "I'm glad you're safe, I thought you were a goner when you fell from that grim!" She said as she weakly smiled.

'Wait, what just happened?...May my year be awkward as hell...' I thought looking confused "Hey, Wei-" 'Why is it getting dark?'

* * *

><p><strong>That is it! hope you enjoyed this chapter! now is my time to sleep cause it's 12:38 AM so what do you think about this one? write it in a review or PM me!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! you lucky viewers get a two chapter in one day! Thanks for reading my chapters and also read my two stories, once i have nine chapters I'll do both stories...Hiatus I guess?**

**three more days till Christmas **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Hey guys his tails are covering him!" Ruby said as Weiss, Blake and Yang rushed in as Suterusu's Ghoul tails slowly covering him with his lightning like red veins cover his whole left side of his face.

* * *

><p>"huh? where am i? and why is it so dark in here?" I said then I squinted my eyes to see a white light so I ran over there. "Hello! anyone!" I yelled then images of me as a kid came in the white light... and it's the bad memories. All I see is me getting bullied, kicked, punched by the kids at my school and when my parents died I knelled down and looked down in terror "STOP IT! STOP IT!" I looked up and saw my mom as a Ghoul and my handicapped dad who were both smiling at me. "My, my you have grown so big now!" mom said then dad said "Wow, you're taller than me now". I looked at them and smiled while crying "mom. Dad. I missed you!" I rushed them then tried to hug them but I tripped making them fall.<p>

We all laughed then we sat down "It's so nice to see my son as a big and strong teenager, than a lazy, fat teen." Dad said "Is that compliment? or not?" I replied...he nodded. "I saw that you meet Prof. Ozpin" Dad said, I looked confused "Who?" I asked, he just face palmed "really? REALLY?! The Headmaster! that is Prof Ozpin!" He flicked my forehead "Hon." mom said "Oh, sorry." he replied "Prof. Ozpin was my team mate he was also the youngest one of Team GONE" Dad said "Wait, I saw that team name in a book! it said Gideon Kirai, Ozpin Shizukana, Neena Credo, and Erwine Sterne, the team that defeated a grim army...was YOU AND OZPIN?!" I cried out as he smiled and nodded "But wait what about the other two..." I said as dad had a frown on his face "They were killed..." He replied back "Oh shit...sorry dad." I said

Then his mood change real quick "Well, let's not try to be sad, we are here cause you have a awakened a very certain grim that we got killed from" Dad said...I was shocked when he said that. "you mean..." "yes, the Sea Hybrid when he hit you he had a substance where the host of that substance gets inserted and when you're a ghoul and your semblance awakens then he awakes at that time. That is why were here to tell you." Dad said, he added "When you grow strong, your team and other teams will have to defeat this monster before it kills almost all of Remnant." "I am even more aware now. cause I heard him in my mind. I guess I have to train a lot?" I told him while cupping my fist "Yes, you'll have to train a lot, but since you have friends now. And since that you have friends there will be that one friend that will be more than just friends." He smiled and mom did too. "Dad, like best friends? OH... I'm not gay!" I said, he just faced palmed, mom just laughed "I told you he would say something like that!" He sighed "Look son, I meant that you'll probably have a girlfriend." "Well, it's time for our leave, see you my little ghoul" mom said as she was starting to vanish "Well, I love you guys and it was nice seeing you again!" I hugged their vanishing bodies while their arms around me "We know and we love you too, I wish I could see you at Parent Day" mom said. I started to cry "Hey, none of my sons don't cry, cheer up!" Dad said "I will." I let go and saw their faces vanish.

* * *

><p>My tails started to get back inside me and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Prof. Ozpin were around my bed as I woke up with a waterfall of tears. Yang decided to break the silence "Why are you crying?" Yang asked "I just saw some family." I replied and then everyone stayed silenced "Prof. Ozpin, I didn't know you were my dad's team mate when you were younger...as I should say Prof. Shizukana" I smiled "Well, you finally found out both my last name and my team. If you say that again...you be having tripled homework and a week of detention, hurry and get ready cause we have team announcements." He said as Ruby cheered for teams "yeah teams! RIGHT GUYS!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, you four brought back the Black Bishop Chess Pieces, your team name is Team CDRL" Next one was "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkryie, Pyraa Nikos, and Lie Ren, you four brought back the White Rook Chess Pieces, your team name will be Team JNPR. And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long, you four brought back the White Knight Chess pieces, your team name will be Team RWBY." Ozpin said as they left the stage and I came onto the stage" Kirai, here was the only person who didn't get a chess piece and is able to choose any of the team." He said as the three teams came onto the screen 'Team CDRL, looks like a sausage fest and a bunch of losers...Team JNPR looks great but there is that girl who is hyperactive. Then there is team RWBY...all girls but HAREM right?' I thought.<p>

" - I mean , I pick Team RWBY, sir." I said as he nodded and two teams on the screen faded. Everyone walked off the stage and I was the last one to walk off the stage then once I was greeted by my brothers and sister. "Ahh! shit by little bro is one a team! and all girls!" said HeinRick looking at my team "Shut the fuck up, I bet none of them will be interested in you!" I said sort of laughing "Well, get your stuff in my dorm and then heard to your dorm, okay?" Felix asked the everyone had multiple weird looking faces "Okay then...incest much?" said May "NO! never not in my life! it's a long story short. Her team mate beat the shit out of me and ended up sleeping then told a story and I was late for initiation!" I yelled as my team came over to me. "Who are these people?" Ruby asked with the three others behind her "Ruby! um..these are my brothers and sisters." I awkwardly say "Yeah!" Felix said "Here I tell you in order May, HeinRick, Felix, Leekchan, then there is me, so there you have it" I told them as everyone greeted everyone.

* * *

><p>"Dorm 420, 420...Ah! here it is!" I said as I opened the door with my scroll "Hello! team RWBYS!" I pushed the door opened to see every changing into clothes. "AHHH! CLOSED THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR!" and "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" then I closed the door and waited for like twenty minutes, so I was about knock when it was Ruby who opened the door and when I was about to enter, I got hit by yang who was really anger about what happened earlier.<p>

I coughed up blood but still survived that punch with out getting unconscious "i only did that to erase anything that you saw!" She yelled then picked me up "But I only hit you for you to cough up blood and not...kill you." she paused "Well, I am glad I am still alive and not dead cause I would be seeing my parents!" I said and she looked at me weird 'Shit! I said something weird!' I thought as i put my stuff in a corner. "Well, since I don't have a bed I'll just sleep here in this corner area, I just need to figure out the length and width of this area so I can buy a futon." I said getting out a towel, a shirt, underwear, and shorts "I need to take a shower real quick"

"Where is Weiss?" Ruby asked everyone looked at me *Knock *knock "Who in here?" I asked "It's Weiss" She said "man! I was waiting for a time to take a shower once I got here!" I said throwing my clothes at the corner. "Well, might as change here, Guys you know what to do...DON'T LOOK!" I said pointing at them _Few seconds later..._"Kay, guys you can close your eyes now" I said as I was about to put my shirt on everyone looked at me with eyes wide. "What? is there something wrong guys?" I told them as Blake pointed out my scar "oh! this I got this in a camping incident last year." I told them "What happened?" Ruby asked "Gys, stop with the question, I don't like remembering or telling about this just stop." I started to get annoyed. "I'm going to tell Ozpin that I need a pillow, some bed sheets, and a blanket, so I'll be back in half a hour or more. Bye now." I told them as I put my shirt on and shoes then left the dorm and it sounded like it I slammed it.

* * *

><p>Instead of hearing kids talking I decided to blast my music and I looked at it and it played <em>'Preincarnate by Barrier' <em>

"OOF!" I tripped myself and then landed on a girl. 'glad there aren't any people here. I'd be a laughing stock.' I thought as I stood up "Hey, need a hand?" I asked the person who closely looked at me then hugged me. "It's nice seeing you Suterusu." She said I looked confused "um...do I know you?" I asked her...she sort of grinned "you don't remember me? I was with you when you were in the hospital and played basket ball." she said then I realized "Delta? is that you?" "Yup!, and I can't believe your a Hunter-in-Training! so how is first day? was it good?" Delta asked "Well, sort of. I woke up in a hospital bed in the infirmary, then got to choose teams, then got hit and coughed of blood cause I didn't knock on the door it's because my team is filled with girls...harem was all I thought. and now I need my bed stuff cause there is only four beds." told her in exact order "Wow, such a really interesting day." she said then gasped "Well, you gotta see Sydney and my team! I bet Sydney will be happy to see you!" she said as she grabbed my are=m then I touched her shoulder and told her "please let go of me." I told her "why?" she said "Cause all I need is my bed stuff and then sleep cause it's been a long day." I said as she let go of arm

"Well, bye now. maybe tomorrow I could see you, her, and your team." I said as I waved and left.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this terrific long chapter!...Why does he find a way to squeeze him a harem? well it's because I'm the story writer and I do what I want to do! <strong>

**Readers! can you handle a team like RWBY as a leader? tell me in the review or PM me and I'll probably reply back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's Banana here, just telling you readers to keep up the views and reviews. I need one of my OCxOne other RWBY character, just tell me in the review or PM me for pairings. Actually,.. no wait no spoiling...hint:involves love triangle. Also, this chapter will be probably be long, unless how I want it to be as long, ENJOY READING!**

**Banana Split!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

'Ahh, it's time to wake up!...it's only 5:35...AM. what the heck? might as well find that outdoor basketball court that I saw.' I thought as I got my appropriate clothing and my basketball.

"Don't mind me. I'm just bouncing my basket ball in the empty hall ways! hahahaha!" My voice echoed through the empty hall ways when a door popped out. "Okay, Prof. Port Thanks for the help!" a bunny eared girl walked out the door smiling, then she noticed me and gave me a blank stare, I smiled and waved. "hello there!" I said as happily as I could "Hi." she looked down and sort of shuffled towards me "Well, don't be quiet! be positive! see like a example, I like your bunny ears, they looks soft! and that is true of what I said." I said being all cheerfully and stuff. "Well, thank you...um. what is your name?" she asked me "My name is Suterusu Kirai! where you headed cause I'm trying to find that basket ball court. Now that I introduced my name what's your name?" I asked "My name is Velvet Scarlatina, if you're headed to the basket ball court go straight, then left, then a right, and go straight outside then make a left. Then you'll see two basket ball hoops!" Velvet said excitedly "You sound very excited...mind if we walk to there?" I asked as I was holding the ball in my hand...

"Velvet, I have to ask you some questions...Why were you up early? and are you a first year?" I asked real quick "Well, I decided to finish my blue print for my weapon and I am a second year, Team CVFY." Velvet replied "Cool, so what was your first year like?" I kept on questioning her "It was very hard. I mean my team was very...off. I mean my leader is some girl that has a a bag that can kill a person and whats even more dangerous is in that bag is that it's a big Gatling gun!, then there is one who is blind but deadly. and then there is the calm yet strong and tall one." She said

"Wow, at least you don't have a team that has girls on it and one guy...and that team is my team. Well, it could be a Harem." I said as she laughed "Really? a Harem, next thing you know I'm Still in the air!" Velvet said almost laughing. "Well, we're outside now, it was nice knowing ya, Velvet." I said smiling and waved, she waved back. We part ways as I jog while I bounce the ball towards the hoops but I noticed the three members of Team CRDL. "And I put on his gamer tag GIVE ME YOUR MILK!" the boy in the green said "hahaha, I hope he didn't put you in a hole just like what he did to his cow friend in BloxCraft!" The boy in orange said.

I put my stuff down near a bench next to them and I waved "Aren't you guys in Team CRDL?" I asked "And aren't you the guy that has an all girls team? you seem pretty lucky cause you know..." The green one said "Let me guess, Harem? nah it's different, their more difficult to understand...I mean there are two step-sisters, a Schnee, and a mysterious girl. Also, why are you guys up early?" I said getting out my basketball shoes, all of them looked at me and they were shocked "Are those the new Nordan's Reversion V.2?!" The orange one said "yup, just got them a few months back, hey wanna play a 3 on 1, so I can test these babies out!" I said excitedly "And why does Cardin look like he is always angry? more of a douche to be exact." I added then one of them spoke "It's cause he is a Winchester. Faunas hating people, they would kill them just for waving at them. If we act like we are friends around faunas, we'll get our balls cut off by his mom. So, what I'm saying is we have to act bad towards faunas and it sucks so much. I mean seriously! we were once friends to Faunas and now we have to act like we hate them." The green one said, I looked concerned "That really sucks...Why don't you just ask Prof. Ozpin to change teams? you can do that" I said as me and the green one checked back to me. "Well, let's play! and what are your names?" I asked "Sky, Dove, and Russel." The three said as I shot half court. All three looked shocked and amazed at the same time "Did you use your semblance or no?" Sky said, I shook my head "Ever heard of Teiko Junior Middle School?" they shook their heads "Well, I was in string A, which were only 14 people on it while there was 27 on string B. Only 5 people had better skills than NBA players...They were called Generation of Happenings. I was in the Generation of Happenings, I was called Street Baller, The leader, then there was Snake Eyes, the user of vanishings, Suds the copy cat, Despot the King's Eye, Barrier the Shields." I said they laughed "prove it then" Sky said "I bet you 25 lien that I could make a full court shot without aura or anything but myself." I said "everyone has to bet." I added getting out my wallet in my duffel bag.

* * *

><p>"alright, I have 100 lien thanks to you guys!" I said counting the lien I have. "And it's 7:50 so let's head back to our dorms and get ready for the real challenge...classes." I said waving back to the three heading the opposite way.<p>

_Few minutes later..._

As I went back to the dorm, I got my scroll then something tackled me "SORRY! HEY I FOUND SUTERUSU! and he reeks of sweat! ugh" Ruby said pinching her nose "Why are you sweating?" Asked Weiss " It's because I went to play basketball by myself but I found some of Team CRDL's...people? and guess what! they have to act bad towards Faunas cause of that piece of shit Cardin Winchester, they said if they act friendly towards faunas, Cardin's mom will chop the-" I get interrupted by Weiss "STOP RIGHT THERE! you don't have to tell us the details!" She stomped and puffed her cheeks. "Well, I need to take a shower cause I smell like sweat and outside." I said as i went to my corner and grabbed my clothes "Wait, didn't you get a uniform?" Ruby asked "We have uniforms? when?" I asked then everyone either pinched the bridges of their nose or face palmed. Then Yang said "Yes, you idiot of course we got uniforms everyone did! weren't you there when we got them?!" "no, I don't even know what you're talking about." I weakly smiled "Can I just go take a shower?" I said forcing a quite yet noticeable laugh.

"Like jeez, I mean really! he really is a dolt!" Weiss said angrily "Calm down, Weiss." Ruby said "Maybe he isn't that smart but something is far he feels something like more Superior than all of us in Beacon Academy." Blake said as everyone looked back "What do you mean, Blake?" Weiss asked "Like remember how he had the other self?" Blake replied "The one where he had all black wings, and tails with some chains and horns connected to his body?" Yang asked "Yes" Blake answered "That sounds like a Demon to me, though" Weiss said then they heard some singing in the shower with some music playing

_" I think you'll notice when things become different_

_The good vibes in our lives won't feel so consistent_  
><em>And less becomes more cause the weight is too heavy<em>  
><em>I swim in the water that's breaking your levy<em>

_The way that you left me is alright, it's alright_  
><em>If I argue the point then we yell and we fight<em>  
><em>And I won't be home for the rest of the night<em>  
><em>You might hate my words but you know that I'm right<em>  
><em>You know that I'm right<em>

_This is your life there's no way to run from it_  
><em>The doubt in your brain or the pain in your stomach<em>  
><em>I only have but one complaint at the moment:<em>  
><em>Don't paint me black when I used to be golden<em>

_The way that you left me is alright it's alright_  
><em>If I argue the point then we yell and we fight<em>  
><em>And I won't be home for the rest of the night<em>  
><em>You might hate my words but you know that I'm right<em>  
><em>You know that I'm right<em>  
><em>Don't paint me black when I used to be golden"<em>

**(The Story So Far- Clairvoyant) **

"Wow, that was some really good singing." Yang said "especially that last few words 'Don't paint me black when I used to be golden' Sounds like a good quote for my blog." Yang added.

* * *

><p>As I left the bathroom it was really foggy when I opened the door, I also forgot to put on my shirt.<p>

"Um, when did you have that scar?" Weiss asked as I looked down to look at my scar "it was from a horrible incident when I was camping with my parents" I said "But where are they now?" She kept on asking questions, so I decided to just say it "In the Afterlife, just waiting for me with open arms." Everyone looked like a deer that stopped in a car's track. "Well, sorry for your loss." Blake said. I grabbed my binder filled with paper, notebooks, folders, and pencils and hoping that they did not see my tears flooding.

"Did you see his tears?" Weiss asked, everyone nodded "poor guy, it must of suck having no parents." Yang told the three.

* * *

><p>'breakfast. The most important food time of the day. Might as well have water and cereal...I really hate lying to other people.' I thought as I opened the Cafeteria's door and there was at least a few people there. 'huh, there is only some people here. Let's check the time.' I scratched my head then took out my scroll and it was 9:06. "Aw! SHIT I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" I ran as fast I could in a matter of three minutes, I clashed to the door and stopped for a sudden.<p>

The guys in the class looked at me as I was sweating, panting and legs were shaking. The professor told me "Well, it appears this lad is late. What is your name?" The professor looked at me weirdly as I was walking down a few stairs then looked at a empty bench. "My name is Suterusu Kirai, and what is your name?" I said "Professor Port., ah the son of Gideon Kirai, he was a well-mannered guy." Prof. Port said smiling

'how does he know my dad? well he really looks old so probably his professor too.' I thought

_55 minutes later..._

"Who wants to fight grim on the floor?" He said as a few kids raised their hands, he cautiously looked around then he pointed at me "You sir! come down, for me to see that you're a worthy opponent and a worthy hunter...like your father who excelled in stealth." He said 'okay then. Even though I didn't raise my hand, he still picked me. Oh well, at least I get breakfast cause I'm fucking starving.' I thought the I looked at my team as I came down the stairs to the floor.

"I feel very uncomfortable right now." Weiss said as Blake looked at her weird "Like how?" she asked "Like when he gets to fight grim...I see his aura flare up and then it turns really dark and now it looks like tails are rapidly moving. Surrounding himself like it's a defense mechanism." Weiss said now hand is shaking.  
>"Are you ready? do you need your weapons?" Prof. Port asked "Nope, just use my bare hands." I said then I heard growling 'it's probably a ursa or Alpha Beowolf or just a regular beowolf.' I thought when he cut the lock and out came a chained Alpha Beowolf.<p>

"I call it Edgar. Trained to kill." Prof. Port said "Well, at least i get breakfast." I said then my tails came out and my left eye is black and red. I looked at the students that were like a audience and they were terrified of my form...I thought it was priceless. "ahh! we have a ghoul in this class. Class, a ghoul is like a human that eats grim, but it's none other than a demon. A ghoul has one eyes, two eyes, or both eyes are half colored, Their physical looks have veins that pop out and turned red that can spread across the body. Are you ready to kill and eat it?" Prof. Port said as I nodded real quick "Also, their personalities change at all times when in this form. Another physical look is that they can have wings, and every tail, stud, spring, wings, and spring have different kinds of colors than represent them as a whole. You here right now is one that has a red and black colored mix, meaning he is out for blood, and had seen death in his own eyes. But their weapons are springs from their arms, their tails coming from the backs and have quadrupled strength, endurance, and speed." He added as I charged the grim in a fast rate then stabbing though the neck then took it out. Everyone screams as black blood squirts out like a fire hydrant broke, and one of my tails cut the arms and more blood came out. Now to finish it off I took a tail and rammed it to the area of where the heart is and grabbed the heart out.

I didn't care that what they saw, I was hungry and ate the heart as calmly as I could. Now kids are closing their eyes, Jaune was barfing, some said they'll have nightmares, 'really? did they ever teach you of what a ghoul does? really inappropriate.' I thought as I threw the chunk of heart in the air and caught it with my mouth, then chewed it.

* * *

><p><em>First period is done and now is sparring with Team RWBYS, JNPR, CRDL, and others...<em>

"Hello, and welcome to sparring class. I am your class professor, Prof. Goodwitch, Here are the rules of this class...We'll be doing Tournament fights only meaning that you will win when your opponent's aura is flashing red. Once you win, I will let you give you another opponent or stop for today. Secondly, is that you must have the safety bullets, studded arrows, and a strategy at all times. Third, is to have fun." She said. I leaned over Weiss and asked "Who are you wanting to fight?" she replied with "I want to fight either you or Pyrrah." I just went with it and nodded, 'why does she want to fight me all of the sudden? girls are just awkward.' I thought as I got out my weapons, _Despot and King, _and changed it to Cross-Bow-Gun mode. This mode will look like a cross bow that is why I named it like that, also it gives me a two inch double barrel. It's has a extended mag with .25 caliber dust and regular bullets, and a scope on the side which looks weird.

"The first match of today will be Jaune Arc and Suterusu Kirai." Prof. Goodwitch said as there was a screen that showed me and Jaune with a cool two letters _VS. _We both walked down to the floor where we will fight "Are you ready?" She asked, she looked at me, I nodded then to Jaune, he gulped and nodded "Alright, you may begin!" she said as Jaune rushed to me, so I just stepped aside making him trip. A few people chuckled as he got up, "Well, that was a dirty trick." He said "It's one of the dirtiest tricks in the book of fighting." I said bouncing wildly "come on lad, let's play a game." I continued bouncing and then got out my weapons and turned them into Grim Reaper mode. I charged him as he held his shield and he tried to counter attack but failed when I jumped back, I put my scythes in to the third mode and shot lost of safety bullets to end.

Jaune's aura was flashing red meaning that it was my win. "Suterusu Kirai is the victor may both of you shake hands." Prof. Goodwitch said as I approached the boy "Nice defense, make sure to bend down more, then when the time is right push forward then roundhouse kick the body." I said "thanks, probably will use that advice. Also, do mind if I ask you to train me for a few weeks?" Jaune asked "Sure, just ask me whenever" I replied and we both part ways.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a nice and long chapter...In chapter 10, I'll give you a poll for Suterusu to take on a date.<strong>

**BANANA SPLIT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Banana here! just to here to make a really long chapter for you readers.I'm going to now tell you everyone's POV instead of using the line to cut it off.**

** It will involve a fight, detention, and another fight but it includes the siblings.**

**Banana Split!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_It's lunch time now and team RWBY and JNPR are hanging out in a table they found...but where is Suterusu?_

Suterusu's POV

'I'd rather not hang out with them for now.' I thought as I looked at the two teams. 'So, I'd stay in my dorm and probably play some games on my laptop that I brought. Maybe buy some game consoles cause of that Weiss girl, I heard she is quite picky when she buys TVs. Thanks Ruby for telling me that.' I thought as i was grabbing some sodas and candy then as I was about to leave I saw Cardin hurting that girl I met just this mourning. 'That's it! I hate it when people mess with faunas!' I slowly walked to the area to where Cardin and his team is.

"Hey, stop that!" I yelled everyone in the The Lunch Hall looked in my direction. "What you going to-" He gets interrupted by my fist of hatred then his hand lets go of the girls ears, now everyone is 'ohh' and over crowding my area. "You just had your death wish, you fucking idiot." He said "nah! it's your death wish now that you hurt one of my friends here." I said as I transformed into my Ghoul Form. "BACK UP!" I yelled as people pushed back the crowd"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" everyone said or "BEAT HIS ASS!" "Now what? you cock sucking cunt." I shall say, he got more anger and told his team to step back "I got this." He said as he took a big mace "ooh! I'm so scared! my legs are shaking!" I sarcastically said.

Weiss's POV

"Hey, what is that big crowd over there?" Yang asked when Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at the crowd of students then they were chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" then all of them went over there to see Suterusu fight on Cardin, Nora was the only one to cheer on "BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora said with her fist pumping the air "NORA!" Ren yelled "oops! sorry Ren! *boop*" She said poking his nose.

'Will he be alright? I mean he will only get detention if he fights. Well, I wonder what will happen.' I thought sort of blushing. Then I looked at Yang and she was smiling at me "Weiss, do you like him?" She said and started to laugh and the others looked at me as well "No! I don't! he is too young for my taste!" I yelled "So if he was your age...you would date him?" Yang said, I was now blushing like Ruby's red hood "no...no...NEVER! A NO IS A NO!" I kept on yelling.

***Plays No Lesson Learned by 2x4**

Suterusu's POV

"you're going to regret fighting me you freak." he sneered "Yeah right, it's you who are regretting to mess with Faunas, also YOU'RE THE LOW LIFE!" I said as I charged him and then rammed him to the table causing it to move. "let me go!" He yelled as he was hitting me with his mace, I let go him, he tried to charge me but I used the trick that used on Jaune. I laughed when he fell face first...everyone laughed, "Now what are you going to do? I just embarrassed you in front of hundreds of kids!" I said laughing it off as he got up. He looked at himself and then saw his mace, he looked at me then ran towards his mace but I caught him and grabbed him by the leg and turned him upside down.

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" I yelled "FUCK YOU! never!" Cardin said "Oh well, guess you're going to have it the hard way." I said with other tails gathering around him

*BAM! "MR. KIRAI!" Ms. Goodwitch said when she opened the door and everyone looked her way and ran away. I hid my Ghoul Form and dropped Cardin, and tried to run away but she caught me and Cardin with a glyph. "It's already the fourth day and there is already a fight." She said with us on a glyph.

* * *

><p>Ruby's POV<p>

"THAT. WAS. INTENSE." Was all I could say still frozen when I was watching Suterusu fight on Cardin. "Wait! how did we get in our dorm?" I said as I fell down "I had to pick you up and walk away to our dorm and just still were frozen in at least thirty five minutes." Yang said

"Where is he?" I asked them "Well, he got caught, then is still in Prof. Ozpin's office." Weiss said "Says his lover." Yang said as she had a grin on her face then I looked at Weiss and she was blushing...lots. "SHUT UP! NO! I DON'T LOVE HIM! JUST NOT LIKE THAT!" she yelled with everyone giggling.

*knock knock knock. "Who goes there?" Weiss said "It's the Kirai siblings besides Suterusu and Team JNPR, we want to get to know each other, we got food, drinks, and games!" Felix said "Okay, come on in the door is unlocked!" I said when the eight of them entered. "So, where does he sleep?" asked Leekchan, I pointed by the corner where Yang and Blake's bunk beds are "wow, he got downgraded." May said. "at least it looks comfortable and clean." HeinRick said "Oh! a box what's this?!" I said as she took the box from Leekchan "NO! DON'T-" It was already too late, she opened the box "Yang, what is this?" she took out a book that said:

_King of Amarillo by Gideon Kirai _

_"The yellow king that was a golden man with a golden kingdom with his golden army. The Man of Soul - The King Of Amarillo"_

_In the memory of Gideon Kirai_

_1971 - 2013_

_"May I wither away like the trees in their ends."_

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

Suterusu's POV

"he started it!" Cardin whined "No, I didn't you just had to bully one of my friends! especially when it's a faunas!" I yelled, Ms. Goodwitch looked at me "What did you say?" she asked me "I said that, he bullied one of my friend who is a Faunas." I replied back now even more angry "huh. I see..Mr. Winchester... Not only you fought with another but you discriminated a Faunas? you are in serious trouble young man." She is giving him a serious talk then Prof. Ozpin came inside "Well, look what we have here. Two students, one as a ghoul and one as a Winchester." He said "Ah, Glynda what are we going to do with them?" he asked her "Um, I was thinking three hour detention for Suterusu with some extra homework...Tomorrow. As, for Cardin, you'll be in detention in three days and two and a half days of community service." Prof. Ozpin said "Also, Cardin...a call from home, is what you are asking, right now." said Ms. Goodwitch, I left smiling while he cried in terror.

_Walking back to the dorm..._

"Doot, doot, doooot! I am the greatest!" He said then he sang

_" THE YELLOW KING THAT WAS A GOLDEN MAN WITH A GOLDEN KINGDOM WITH HIS GOLDEN ARMY_! _THE MAN OF SOUL THE KING OF AMARILLO!__, he fought for his kingdom, he fought for his family, he fought for freedom of his country! THE KING OF AMARILLO! THE KING OF AMARILLO! The man of soul, the man of kind, the man of generosity!, THE KING OF AMARILLO! __The man who fought his last fight but in the end, he was executed and everyone failed to be complete!" _He sang his heart out and clapped three times that echoed then he turned right to see the way to the dorm hall.

"I am-" I got interrupted by getting hit by a book "What the hell?! who did that!" I yelled Then I faced May, HeinRick, and Leekchan angry and swallowed up in tears "you knew." May whispered "what?" "YOU FUCKING KNEW! YOU KNEW DAD WAS FUCKING DEAD?! RIGHT!" He tackled me into a wall. "yeah, I know so what about it!" I said as I pushed him off of me "HE WAS OUR FATHER!" "YOU KNOW WHO ELSE DIED! MOM DID! I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO SURVIVE THE SEA HYBRID!" I said as I punched May in the face. "what? they died but you didn't?" May was now silent "As for me...I wanted to die and not them!" I said as he punched me. "You fucking did not hit me." I growled and turned into my ghoul form and so did he.

He had two spirals, one wing, and one tail, both eyes are half Red/Black. "I hate it when you do this but you leave me no choice." I said...

* * *

><p><strong>[INSERT THE CLIFF HANGER THAT EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE CRINGING FOR A WHILE] So there you have it, chapter eight of my story. Review, Favorite, Follow, Criticize how terrible I am at writing. <strong>

**Banana Split! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No one's POV

_May and Suterusu are now fighting cause of Suterusu knowing what happened to their dad... He died,_

"WHY! Why didn't you tell us that he died?!" May said "Cause I didn't want you to know!" Suterusu told him as he grabbed May's leg by his tail and threw him across the dorm halls and made a big hole on the door. Everyone now is terrified to stop them but Felix just told them "Stop! STOP FIGHTING!" but the two didn't listen they just kept on fighting, Felix now crying and Leekchan came up to her and asked "Did you know all along?" "yes, I did but I also didn't want you to know cause you would be very sad about it and find Suterusu and beat him up!" Felix yelled "Well, I was going leave now. I don't wanna get hurt. Like always when they go too far fighting." Leekchan said then turning around and right after he says that, he gets tackled by a flying May."Oi! that hurt! it's always me getting hurt!" Leekchan said but May ignored him and jumped high, then put his spiraled hands in front of his head and spun to look like a drill. "COME ON YOU FUCKING DRILL! YOU KNOW THAT CAN'T STOP ME!" Suterusu said as he was manically laughing as he did the same thing as May. "OH I WILL STOP YOU! RIGHT NOW!" May yelled...*BOOM!*...all kinds of debris and smoke came in the air.

Everyone around them coughed loud and some were sneezing, "Who is laughing?" Weiss yelled while there was echoed laughs around them. Now the debris and smoke raised from the area, to see May and Suterusu laugh while they have multiple holes that are regenerating. "why do we end up laughing when we are done fighting?!" May said "I don't know!" Suterusu said now laughing even louder. Part of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Leekchan, Felix, and HeinRick all crowed the laughing brothers who were fighting, started to laugh too, even Weiss laughed. "Weiss, you laugh?!" Ruby said laughing "Of course you dolt! I'm not that cold!" Weiss said as she admits that she is not all cold. "come on guys, we got a hang-out to go to." Yang said as she enters the "was a dorm hall door" now a big hole with some more parts of the wall breaking apart.

* * *

><p><em>Team RWBYS's dorm, everyone is either playing video games, playing Truno, or eating while playing poker.<em>

Suterusu's POV

"Hey Suterusu." Weiss said "What Weiss?" I replied back "Why do you have that book? The King of Amarillo?" Weiss asked "Oh! that book, dad used to read it to me as a bedtime story, but the story was long so it was two chapters a night sometimes four." I said "Wow, a dad reading a bedtime story, that's really cool..." Weiss said as she looked down "And why is it really cool?" I tilted my head "Please, don't say it like that. I'll tell you later." Weiss said as she stood up and pat by shoulder "Hey Ruu! can you buy some drinks and snacks at the convenient mart?" Feilx said "Fine! just don't call me by that name." I sort of yelled "Can I come?" Weiss asked "sure, why not? I could use some company." I said.

_As they left Yang and Felix were have a little talk..._

Felix's POV

"Hey, Yang don't you think my little bro has a crush on her?" I asked Yang "I think so? well maybe, I mean he barely talks to everyone, but sometimes I see him he is with Weiss, and isn't he like two years younger than her?" Yang said "She is seventeen and he is fifteen, so yeah they are two years apart...GROSS!" I screamed as I found out the answer to my little Ruu's love life.

"Yes, it's gross, but don't mess with anyone's love life. It's really rude, ya know?"Yang said "My mother used to say that." I said sort of chuckling "Say what?" Yang asked "Um, what?" I said "No, what did your mother used to say." Yang said "Oh! she used to say 'Ya know?' as a catchphrase, when she almost says that when she is talking to us." I said 'I really miss her and dad...we all probably miss them. Especially Suterusu.' I thought.

"Felix, wanna play games with Jaune and May over there?" Yang asked "Sure, why not?" I replied back to her.

* * *

><p><em>The two others (Suterusu and Weiss) walk to the convenient mart...<em>

Suterusu's POV

"So..Weiss...do you like the starry night?" I asked her 'wow! lame way to start!' I thought looking away making a weird face "Yes, it's really pretty, seeing different colored stars just amaze me because of how they are far away from our world." She said "That was very well said, Weiss. _And you to are really pretty._" I whispered it off "What?" She asked "oh, noth-" OOPS! I get interrupted! "No! what did you say?! and don't you dare say it's nothing." She screamed, I sighed 'I don't want to do this...what happens if she laughs?' I thought then having the guts to say it..."Fine then..I...really...think...you're...really..." I paused for a long time "Go on say it!" She is now angry "...pretty...please don't laugh, it's just a compliment!" I whined out.

Her reaction was sort of good... she blushed a little then nodded and faced forward. 'This is the most awkward situation, I have ever been...' I thought when she looked back at said "Um.., so why don't you like being called Ruu?" "That is a hard thing to say...okay, I was called that by my mom who before I woke up from the camping incident and she would always call me that all the time. So, that's why, it's a reminder of that stuff." I said "Wow, that's really bad, when I was a kid, I didn't get friends, or a mom to call me nicknames, like that." She replied back walking while looking down. "And why is that?" I asked .

"it's because, my mom died when I was six when the White Fang attacked one of our summer houses when I was on vacation with my mom, dad, and my younger sister the same age as ruby." She said "That's harsh." was all I could say 'Even the ice princess has feelings.' I thought as we finally found the convenient mart. "Weiss, I have a list that Yang and Felix gave me while we were walking." I said "What do we need?" She asked me. "We need..what do we got here, some three bags of gummy bears, three bags of toritos any kind of flavor we get to pick, six sodas again we pick, five bags of skittzits, and some music, but I got some party music, oh yeah I forgot the cups and ping pong balls." I said looking back and forth at the list and her.

"Why do we need cups and ping pong balls?" She asked. "I know why..." I said with a evil grin "why?" She asked "Well, it's called soda pong, where we use soda instead of beer or alcohol. and it's probably a truth or dare kind of game too, considering Felix and Yang would do..." I said shuddering

Weiss's POV

"Well, it's soda pong, where we use soda instead of beer or alcohol. And it's probably a truth or dare kind of game too, considering Felix and Yang would do..." He said as he shuddered at that moment 'on crud, truth or dare I will regret doing this...better be most dares.' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>After more than half an hour later...<em>

Suterusu's POV

"Welcome back, Suterusu...got the stuff?" Yang asked with a evil grin "Yes, now let's fucking party!" I said as I got the the speakers that were some how big and where in the hell did we get one?! And then put in my music in then I heard screaming. "Turn it off!" Felix said "Oh shit! I forgot I was listening to this when this mourning! Here I'll change it." I said then changed it to some Party Trap music and man the bass vibrated the table. 'I hope we don't get in trouble for this or I'll blame Yang and Felix for this...Well, this is Felix's scroll so... this is really weird, why did i have her scroll? oh yeah cause I'm too lazy to charge mine so I used hers!' I thought as I was concerned.

'Ah everyone's doing their thing, playing games, eating, playing poker, might as well leave cause this is not a place for me.' I thought as I got up, grabbed my fully charged scroll and almost there to the door a hand got a hold of my shoulder "Where you going?" May asked "Remember you said that there was a music studio with our instruments?" I said and he just nodded and waved, I did the same.

Weiss's POV

'Why is he leaving even though this his dorm?' I thought then looked at May "Hey May, where is Suterusu going?" I asked him "He is going to the basement that is actually the Kirai Music Studio. If you want to follow me? but we have to be silent, he doesn't like to be stalked." He said as I nodded slowly. "Where you guys going?!" Yang yelled over the loud music "Just going to see what Suterusu is up to with May wanna join? tell everyone the party is over and tell the rest of the team and the rest of the siblings to come too." Weiss said "Aye I! Captain Weiss!" Yang said.

* * *

><p><em>On the way to the basement, Suterusu doesn't know that he is followed by his team and the other Kirai Siblings.<em>

Weiss's POV

"SHHH! quiet guys! I don't wanna get caught!" I whispered to the others "Okay then Pants." Yang said "SHHHH! shut it!" I kept on getting more angry.

"We're here." May said, then we all looked at the door that said K.M.S DO NOT ENTER! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!, so He opened it with loud screaming music. "This right here is one of his most favorite music genre ever...Metalcore." May said followed up by a loud and vibrating bass drop. "Hey Felix, this is the band is For Today **(Real Band) **right?" Leekchan asked "Yes, it is, for they scream their message of religion." Felix replied.

'Wow, even for religious people they put their message through this kind of music? interesting, there is more to learn about him.' I thought as it was silent.

"Check check CHECK! CHECK! 123 123 CHEEEEEEEEEECK!" He 'screamed' into the mic "Okay here I go." He said

***Play Backbone/The Despot - Barrier (Real Band)**

_Demons have always made a home in my head_  
><em>Lately they've found a place in friends instead<em>  
><em>Demons have always found a place in my head<em>  
><em>Lately they've found a place in friends instead<em>

_Dark days_  
><em>Time to dig graves<em>  
><em>Put them to rest before they do the same<em>

_Dark days, dark days_  
><em>Put them to rest before they do the same<em>  
><em>Last call, sick of it all<em>  
><em>With this backbone, you won't find me so small.<em>

"That song was called Backbone by barrier, this next one is also from that band it's called the despot." He said

_Hope is a lost cause_  
><em>My faith isn't real<em>  
><em>I've lost sight in anything<em>  
><em>I once held close to fear.<em>  
><em>My minds a mess<em>  
><em>And this pain in my chest is killing me<em>

_I hate that I can't feel security in anything_  
><em>And when it comes to me,<em>  
><em>It's ripped out again<em>

_I live for you_  
><em>Not for me or for my passions<em>  
><em>I've tried to make a change<em>  
><em>But the world is taking all my chances<em>

_It's taking my courage_  
><em>It's taking my pride<em>  
><em>My solid ground is now dirt<em>  
><em>That's been swept to the side<em>

_This isn't me_  
><em>My path was straight<em>  
><em>But you came in my life<em>  
><em>And had it your way<em>  
><em>You said "Fuck your passion<em>  
><em>Fuck your skill<em>  
><em>You live like me now<em>  
><em>Forget you ever had free will"<em>

_You'll never get what you've caused_  
><em>The shit that fills my mind<em>  
><em>You took my world<em>  
><em>You took my fucking world<em>

_So sick of meeting your every demands_  
><em>My body knows what it should do, what it should do<em>  
><em>But I'm so use to this everyday struggle<em>  
><em>This everyday struggle<em>  
><em>This every day struggle to please you<em>  
><em>This isn't me.<em>

* * *

><p>Suterusu's POV<p>

'Man, that felt great all this anger and hate up in my mind, it's released by this music. It gives me chills for the breakdowns though.' I thought as I opened the door, I saw my team, Leekchan, May, Felix, and HeinRick all stare at me.

"I know you were better than me." May said "Wait have you guys been here all this time?" I asked as everyone nodded "This..um...'Metalcore' music is basically screaming into the mic?" Weiss said "Sort of. but it let's out your anger and stress. sometimes there is clean-vocals so just singing. Also there are other 'core' genres like Easycore, pop punk infused with hardcore, Hardcore where it all core started, Deathcore death metal with hardcore, and Metalcore metal and hardcore mix, Electronicore electric music with hardcore. Melodic Hardcore and Post-Hardcore" I managed to tell every kind there is.

My team had eyes widen and mouth open for giving them more knowledge. "That's interesting, mind if you recommend me some bands?" Yang asked "okay. Barrier, Kublai Khan, Expire, you should type this in your scroll, The Ghost Inside, La dispute, stick to you guns, and the main bands like Of Mice & Men, Bring Me the Horizon, and A Day to Remember." Is all I said as my team typed what I said "Thanks, Suterusu, I'll find them online." Said Yang.

"Well, I am fucking tired might as well go to sleep here, on the couch over there. Mind if you guys leave?" I said shooing them away. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" Ruby said as everyone but Weiss left. "Um...Weiss what are you doing?" I said...

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter! hope you learned about my music too! the bands above are all real bands, search them up they're good bands well only if you like my kind of music.<strong>

**Also, read my other stories as well! Favorite, Review, Follow**

**Banana Split!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I am happy it's the weekend! that means less homework and more writing to finish! Also I had change my pen name from a few of Achievement Hunters' let's play references... Which makes it sound weird. I got some news and it's bad... I failed a semester of school. I might have to get those credits back and my GPA up as well. All of my grades were F's and now my mom wants a parent/teacher conference with all my teachers. Also, I need someone to help me with spelling and errors, so if you want to help out then you can and I guess that means an editor. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and my other RWBY stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Suterusu's POV<em>

"Um..Weiss why are you still doing here?" I asked sitting on my couch preparing to sleep "I really need to ask you something." She explained "What is it? You can tell me anything." I said smiling as I got my pillow and patted it to make it fluffy "Suterusu, I am here to tell you that I really like you. But I am a little bit nervous that you'll say no. and if you say no, I'm sorry that I wasted your time." She explained to me 'this is the first time a girl asked me about what they call..Love.', She sat right next to me.

"Hey, Weiss..." I looked at her white eyes and said "I like you as well, and I meant that I really like you as well. It's what I guess they call... Love."When I said that she kissed me right there. She broke apart our kiss, "I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't me-" I kissed her back right there. But, a few seconds later I broke that kiss with a line of saliva. Both of us blushed at the same time, like the color of Ruby's Cloak "This is getting awkward. I'm going to sleep now." I said getting up to crack my back with a loud crack here and there. I took my hand out "May I lead you the way to your dorm?" I asked her she smiled "Yes, sire and can we hold hands while were at it?" She asked me "Sure, I can't see a problem." I smiled and we went out.

* * *

><p><em>Weiss's POV<em>

'The both of us are now alone and I have been waiting for awhile. I should do it.' I thought that I had the guts to tell him "I really need to ask you something." I told him "What is it? You can tell me anything." He smiled at me as he got a pillow to make it fluffy 'I should do it right now! It's very important!' I thought when he was fixing his pillow "Suterusu, I am here to tell you that I really like you. But I am a little bit nervous that you'll say no, and if you say no, I'm sorry for wasting your time." I told him like I was thinking about that this isn't worth but when he spoke up. "Hey, Weiss...I like you as well, and I meant that I really like you as well. It's what I guess they call...Love." 'okay it's time right now.' I kissed in right on lips but for awhile. I broke off my kiss and looked at him into his eyes "I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't me-" 'He kissed me even though he interrupted me. Oh, well his lips taste like mint strawberry.' He broke off our kiss. He blushed and so did I, he stood up.

"This is getting awkward. I'm going to sleep now." He cracked his back then looked at me and took out a hand when he was done. "May I lead you the way to your dorm?" He asked me with a smile and I guess that I could go with it "Yes, sire and can we hold hands while we are at it?" This question I asked made me even more noticeable. "Sure, I can't see a problem." I took his hand and we both left the studio, we were out of the studio and I asked a question "I have a question about you." "What is it?" he said "How did you get THIS tall when you are fifteen? I mean that really sounds impossible." He chuckled "Well Weiss, first of all it's called a growth spurt, and it stayed like that to since I was about at the age ten or eleven. I was about 5'7 when I was eleven so I was pretty tall. Then puberty happened." He looked down and then asked "What about you? You probably had a dark past considering, your parent is a Faunas hater...sorry if that offended you in any way."

"It's fine, it's true of what you said. I thought I was the only one that understood myself. You're the only one that knows a Schnee's past." I said looking into his eyes "And why is that?" He asked "Why? It's because when people see me, they think that the way I lived was awesome, princess that you see in the movies who always are happy. But then there was that 'Princess' who gets turned into a real one when she meets that guy." I explained to Suterusu. "Wow, I never thought of that. I guess there is only little good in Remnant. Some of that little is you, me, and your team. Maybe some others in Beacon and everywhere." He said that with his hand imitating a rainbow.

"Hey Suterusu, We are here." I said about to open the door then I stopped "What's wrong?" Suterusu asked, I turned back and kissed him in the mouth when I heard the door open and we looked to see who was it, what could possibly happen? It was Yang...

She grinned as us "What do we have here? A couple of love birds. And who is in love? Oh! The Ice Princess and her prince charming, The Ghoul." "Yang, please stop that." Suterusu said "and why is that?

"You're drunk, I could smell so much alcohol from here." He said "Wait? drunk?, aren't you a little young to drink?" 'oh, look here comes Blake and Ruby, Why are their eyes blood shot red?' Ruby kicked her older sister back inside our dorm. "Sorry, about that...When she goes out drunk, I kick her back." Ruby explained as she when inside "Yang! stop grabbing my boobies!" Ruby squealed.

"Yeah, do you wanna sleep in my dorm?" Suterusu asked "Yeah, I don't wanna be in this situation, let's go." I said as Suterusu leading the way to his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>They are at the front of his dorm...<strong>

_Suterusu's POV..._

I opened my door to my dorm with my scroll and then it smell's like someone was cooking in here, I heard a girl humming 'it couldn't be...' "*SIGH* Sis? why are you here?" I said then it turns out to be someone else "You're not my sister! who are you?" I asked the girl in the night gown "I'm your new partner, Stella Fall, and I am not the only person that will come here, there are four beds in such a big room and is still spacious." She said then looked behind me "Who is this? your girlfriend?" "Yes, I'm his girlfriend." Weiss proudly smiled.

"Pleasure to me you." Stella took out her hand and so did Weiss. "Right back at you." Weiss said letting go of her hand. "Well goodbye sweetie. I have to deal with Ms. Drunken Girl in our dorm." Weiss kissed me on the cheek, I just waved bye to her.

"Man, so this is what's like to have a girlfriend." I smiled and she looked pissed "What?" "nothing".

"I made some mac'n'cheese, want some?" Stella asked

"Did you get those boxes from the left cabinet?" I said when my eye twitched "Yeah, and if you're asking how much I used, which was all of them." '_NO! those were my extra snacks, for when I am lazy to get food in the Main Hall!'_

"Those were my emergency snacks! well, more like breakfast or lunch or dinner." I looked at the extra cheesy mac'n'cheese. I started to get hungry..I looked at the time on my clock and it's freaking 6'o clock. "Might as well eat half of this...maybe I could get Weiss to eat some.

I got out of my dorm and saw Weiss at the end of the hall, I ran towards her "WEISS!" I was already out of breath when I ran this hall "yes dear?" she said waiting for me to catch my breath. "Hey, I got some Mac'N'Cheese..Want some?"

"Sure" she said "Thank you very much, My partner used at least twelve mac n cheese boxes...So there will be a lot of it." I explained "That's alright. Mac'n'Cheese is one of my top five cheesy foods to eat." She smiled _'She is so pretty when she smiles.' _I thought when I looked at her. "Where are you staring at?" Weiss looked back and forth "Just you, I like it smile when you smile." I said and then I kissed her on her cheeks and she blushed "Oh, you!"


End file.
